Internal combustion engines, both two and four cycle, typically include an oil pump which transfers oil to a crank case of the combustion engine. The oil pump typically draws oil from a remote reservoir that is separate and spaced from the oil pump. For two cycle engine applications, the oil pump may deliver measured amounts of oil directly into the crank case for lubrication.
In addition to the oil pump communicating with a remote oil reservoir, typically a remote oil pressure sensor that is separate and spaced from the oil pump and oil reservoir communicates with the oil pump to monitor the pressure of oil discharged from the oil pump. Also, a remote oil level sensor that is a separate and spaced component may be incorporated to communicate with the oil reservoir to indicate to a user when the level of oil is low.
Both in manufacture and in service, by having the oil pump, the oil pressure sensor, and the oil level sensor as separate and individual components, the manufacture, assembly, and serviceability is relatively costly.